Tale of a Winter Love
by miyake.michelle
Summary: "Te creías oscuridad frente a mi cálida luz. Nunca entendiste la verdad: que mi Sol eras tú. Y ahora solo puedo llorarte cada día. Triste final para nuestro cuento, mi bella, mi amada, Paulina." —Cristina Díaz.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Hello otra vez!

Pues aquí publicando un mini proyecto que tengo en mente, se ubicará entre el último capítulo y el epílogo de Chains of the Night. Cuenta los sucesos que pasarán justo entre lo que ocurrirá en éstos dos últimos.

Quiero agradecerle especialmente a Cristina Díaz por el maravilloso poema que escribió para este fragmento. Te quiero mucho sis! :D

Espero les guste.

_EIRINI._

_~ • ~_

_**Ella era Obscuridad… **_

Durante toda su vida, Paulina había tenido que enfrentarse a toda clase de fenómenos paranormales y lo único que quería era poder vivir una vida normal: estudiar, matricularse en una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos, enamorarse y formar una familia, pero como decía el dicho "…Y los muertos del infierno también quieren agua fría", ella sabía que ese deseo era imposible, y más para alguien como ella…

O eso creía…

Aquel frío día de invierno, cuando llegó a Japón por primera vez y conoció a Ken Miyake, creyó haber encontrado la clave para su salvación y que entonces finalmente el destino le había mandado una señal para que se diera cuenta que no todo estaba perdido, sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas; ella sabía que los humanos eran seres frágiles, criaturas tan diferentes a lo que ella era que si en algún momento perdía el control de sí misma podría llegar a lastimarlos y, en el peor de los casos, hasta matarlos… si planeaba aprovechar esa oportunidad única tendría que ir despacio, pero…

¿Cómo confesarle a la persona que amas tu más obscuro secreto?

¿Sería capaz de comprender los motivos por los que se lo habías ocultado en primer lugar?

Y lo más importante: ¿Podría él ocultárselo al resto del mundo?…

~ • ~

**_Él era Luz… _**

Ken Miyake —un reconocido artista japonés— disfrutaba de la buena vida que toda celebridad tenía la oportunidad de vivir y hasta pocos meses atrás siempre había pensado que no necesitaba de nada más para ser feliz, pero cuando conoció a Paulina Parthenopaeus —una chica con ciertas cualidades especiales— durante el invierno pasado, se dio cuenta de que quizás aún no lo tenía todo…

Después de haber pasado un año entero juntos, lleno de risas y momentos inolvidables; ella decidió regresar a su natal New Orleans y la única opción que Ken tenía para no perderla era viajar con ella y convencerla de permanecer siempre a su lado…

Pero tras una serie de eventos desafortunados, ahora ella había muerto…

¿Sería ese el final de su historia juntos?

~ • ~

Si en algún momento del presente, el Destino te presentara una oportunidad de retomar cualquier parte de tu pasado, la que fuese, y tú, sin pensarlo dos veces, escogieras recuperar a tu alma gemela…

¿Qué serías capaz de sacrificar por ella?


	2. Chapter 2 Quiero estar Contigo

_**Una vieja leyenda…**_

_En las montañas cubiertas de nieve, el clima suele ser demasiado raro, de repente puede estar despejado pero también puede ser nublado…_

_ Después de eso, un viento frío comienza a soplar, la nieve empezar a caer cada vez más y más hasta que se convierte en una terrible tormenta…_

_ En ese momento, aparece la Mujer de las Nieves…_

• • •

_Dos años…_

_Dos años, siete meses y doce días he vivido a la espera de volverte a ver…_

_Dos años, siete meses y doce días que me he visto obligada a vivir en esta obscuridad, apenas sobreviviendo tu ausencia…_

_Dos años, siete meses y doce días de estar en agonía al no poder estar a tu lado…_

_Sin sentir tu calor humano…_

_Sin poder envolverme en la fortaleza de tus protectores brazos…_

_Sin poder experimentar el roce celestial de tu piel contra la mía…_

_Sin poder sumergirme en la fuente de chocolate de tus ojos…_

_Sin poder probar el dulce sabor de tus labios…_

_Dos años, siete meses y doce días he esperado por todo eso y ahora, finalmente ha llegado el momento anhelado…_

_Espera por mí, amor mío…_

_Por favor, recuerda tu promesa…_

_Aquella que me hiciste justo el día que nos conocimos…_

_Aquellas palabras que me juraste…_

_"Quiero estar contigo más que con cualquier otra persona"…_

_~ • ~_

**QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO.**

_**JAPÓN. **__**Diciembre 6, 2033.**_

"_En algún momento pasado,_

_El (quinto) invierno que pasé junto a ti iba y venía,_

_Incluso ahora mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado del todo,_

_No se han marchitado,_

_Porque me di cuenta que aún permanecían en mi interior…"_

Han pasado dos años, siete meses y doce días desde la última vez que la vi…

Aún podía recordar su olor; aquel aroma a manilvas mezclado con flores de sakura, una mezcla perfecta de ambos perfumes que penetraba todos mis sentidos y me embrujaba hasta el borde de la locura, su piel; tan suave y blanca como seda recién fabricada, su cuerpo; aquel con el que había soñado incontables veces todas y cada una de las noches desde el día que la conocí y que jamás pude poseer, sus cabellos castaños; largos y sedosos que mis manos adoraban acariciar para después perderse en sus profundidades y sus ojos; aquellos hermosos manantiales verdes que me invitaban a sumergirme hondo en ellos y nunca salir, dos jades que, sin siquiera saberlo, me habían hipnotizado desde el momento que puse los míos propios en ellos…

Mi perfecta Paulina…

Y es que no podía evitar tener ese profundo deseo de verla. Desde su partida y su total asilamiento del mundo no había vuelto a saber de ella. Cosa que, literalmente, me devoraba vivo.

¿Era, quizás, porque no quería verme?

¿Acaso todo el amor que me profesó había sido una vil mentira?

¿Habría sido capaz de jugar con algo tan serio como mis y sus sentimientos?

¿O acaso era porque ya me había olvidado?

Después de las palabras de Acheron, tras su muerte, el Dios había sido claro: nunca permitiría que alguien volviese a lastimar o ultrajar a su hija de la manera como ya lo había sido, que nunca más un ser sobrenatural volvería a acercársele sin antes afrontar su ira, que jamás volvería a permitir que ella sufriera como, en vida, lo había hecho… y había jurado que, si alguien osase a ponerle un dedo encima, no viviría para contarlo.

Y las palabras del Dios del Destino Final no eran de las que podían tomarse a la ligera…

Luego de eso la familia desapareció, permaneciendo en el anonimato desde hace dos años, siete meses y doce días, tiempo que he esperado cualquier señal que pueda llevarme nuevamente a ella, cualquier señal que me afirmara que no había sido un sueño, que me mostrara que aún seguía ahí…

Que de alguna forma estuviese aguardando la mejor oportunidad para regresar a mí…

Justo ahora me encontraba en Sakuragicho, aquel lugar donde habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita.

Aquel lugar donde habíamos hablado por horas y horas sin parar. Donde habíamos desnudado nuestras almas entregándonos a lo que sentíamos.

Donde cada secreto, cada suspiro, cada caricia, cada beso, habían quedado plasmados en todas y cada unas de sus esquinas.

Aquel lugar donde, cada vez que iba, podía verla y sentirla; sus inolvidables ojos, su melodiosa voz, su personalidad tan cálida y su fuerte determinación de proteger lo que amaba…

Aún podía recordarlo… todo aquello que era Ella…

Lo que nunca, por temor, pude poseer…

~ • ~

"_Fui a aquella tienda en la que tuve la oportunidad de verte por primera vez,_

_Y otra vez bebí la misma malteada,_

_Aquellas palabras que había olvidado…_

_El olor me hizo recordarlas otra vez…_

_Aquellas palabras que te dije aquel día…_

"_Quiero estar contigo más que con cualquier otra persona"._

_**Flashback #1 **_

**AQUELLA PRIMERA VEZ…**

Eran las 9:00 a.m. y hacía mucho frío.

Todo había comenzado como cualquier otro día, con la única diferencia de que, precisamente ese día, comenzaba la época fría del año.

El invierno finalmente había tocado las puertas de Tokio.

Estaba sentado en una mesa dentro de mi cafetería favorita consumiendo mi ración diaria de cafeína y glucosa. Todo era tan común y corriente como siempre solía ser: el setenta porciento de las personas que entraban al establecimiento –todas vestidas formalmente listas para empezar un nuevo día en sus trabajos– cruzaban por las puertas a toda prisa como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabarse, se formaban para pagar su consumo y una vez obtenido, salían de igual forma como habían entrado, el otro treinta por ciento eran adolescentes, quienes una vez recibido su consumo, se sentaban a trabajar en sus laptops seguramente en alguna tarea universitaria o simplemente se reunían para platicar y echar relajo.

Tal y como dije: la misma rutina de todos los días.

Pero entonces la vi…

Justo en el momento que entró por aquellas puertas de cristal, vistiendo un abrigo azul cielo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, las cuales eran resguardadas por un pantalón blanco que se perdían al inicio de un par de botas planas plateadas que hacían juego con la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro que llevaba puestos, perdí el aliento, sin embargo, lo que realmente me dejó sin palabas fueron sus ojos…

Dos enormes y preciosos jades protegidos por grandes y negras pestañas. Dos manantiales que invitaban al más valiente de los hombres a nadar en ellos a pesar del peligro que reflejaba su mirada.

Y su piel… tal cual arena caliza, pálida como la nieve, tan apetitosa como la leche…

**"Un ángel caído del cielo" **fue lo primero que pensé cuando me descubrí observándola embelesado.

No podía creer que una chica como ella existiera.

"**Criaturas como ella deberían ser ilegales en este mundo" **volví a pensar.

Nunca supe cómo o por qué fue que me le acerqué y le hablé, y aunque me lo pregunte ahora lo más probable es que diga que fueron sus encantos de vampiresa o simplemente su inusual belleza lo que me llevó a tales acciones, pero de algo sí estoy seguro: hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

_Y si las cosas volviesen a ocurrir tal y como lo fueron aquella primera vez, haría exactamente lo mismo._

—Hola —la saludé, esperando que no se molestara por mi atrevimiento.

—Hola.

Respondió con la sonrisa más asombrosa que jamás haya visto.

¡Y sus ojos! ¡Por Dios! Eran tal y como creí que serían: dos profundas esmeraldas que encerraban un cierto brillo misterioso.

Parecía salida de un cuento de fantasías.

—Discúlpame por haber venido a molestarte, no fue mi intención, soy Ken Miyake —me presenté.

—Sé quien eres —contestó, dejándome por momentos estupefacto. Al notarlo, ella volvió a sonreírme y se apresuró a justificarse—. Perdóname, soy una maleducada: me refería a que ya te conozco porque eres parte de V6, mi banda de música favorita.

Solté una ligera risa luego de su explicación.

—¡Ah! Con que era eso, vaya, por un momento creí que eras una clase de espía o algo parecido, estuve a segundos de salir corriendo a decirle a mi manager que me contratara un guardaespaldas.

Bromeé, pero justo al terminar mi frase me golpeé mentalmente, ¿qué clase de comentario había sido ese? Sinceramente no la culparía si en mi lugar, fuera ella la que saliese corriendo pensando lo peor de mí.

Estuve a punto de volver a disculparme con ella e irme de vuelta con mi estupidez a mi mesa, pero antes de que pudiese volver a abrir mi boca, ella, por tercera vez, me regaló otra sonrisa y después, para mi buena suerte, rió sonoramente, sin importarle lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de ella.

—Eres tal cual pensé que serías, Ken Miyake —dijo, luego de recuperarse de su ataque de risa. A muchos podría haberles parecido exagerado pero, para mí, fue la melodía más hermosa que mis oídos alguna vez hubiesen escuchado—. Bueno, ¿será mejor que terminemos las presentaciones, no crees? —me propuso y yo asentí levemente sin escucharla, como si estuviera en un profundo letargo y su voz fuese un eco lejano que retumbaba y chocaba contra mis pensamientos—. Yo soy Paulina Michelle Anne Elizabeth Parthenopaeus Kafieri.

Puse los ojos en blanco…

¿Paulina Michie… Eli-beth Par-tane-nupos Ka-fiera…?

¡¿Espera… QUÉ?! ¡¿Y eso cómo se escribe?!

Mi cara era una viva expresión de confusión. Casi estuve tentado a pedirle que me lo repitiera de nuevo pero, en mi desconcierto, ella volvió a soltar una carcajada y para mi alivio dijo:

—Sí lo sé, es algo largo y mis apellidos no lo hacen más simple.

¿Algo?

Yo diría más bien demasiado.

Asentí varias veces mientras la escuchaba reírse continuamente, luego volvió a tomar la palabra.

—No te preocupes, fue muy razonable tu reacción, de hecho tengo que darte las gracias, la mayoría de las personas se ríen porque es un nombre raro, como yo —explicó.

¿Raro?

¿Cómo ella?

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba al mundo? Ella no tenía ni un pelo de rara, es más, era la persona más amigable y risueña que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

Maldita gente y sus prejuicios.

—No suena para nada raro, ni feo o cualquier otro sinónimo —le dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza, ganándome una mirada llena de ternura y agradecimiento por parte de ella.

—¿En serio eso crees? —preguntó con un cierto avispo de tristeza.

Asentí fervientemente.

¡Rayos, cómo lograba ponerme tan nervioso!

—A decir verdad, suena perfecto. Es el nombre más largo mejor combinado que he escuchado, y cualquiera que diga lo contrario se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Intenté hacerla reír y al parecer mis esfuerzos habían dado resultado, pues nuevamente escuché su risa con un tono más animado.

Quizás ella hubiese pensado que en aquel momento no me daría cuenta de su cambio de humor cuando me hizo la última pregunta, posiblemente porque era la primera vez que nos veíamos y apenas nos habíamos conocido, pero confiaba que, con el tiempo, comprendería lo observador que podía llegar a ser.

—Bueno, en ese caso vuelvo a presentarme: soy Paulina, mucho gusto en conocerte, Ken —estiró su mano derecha hacia mí en forma de saludo.

—Lo mismo digo, Pau —le dije, estrechando su mano con la mía.

Y en el momento que hicimos aquel primer contacto fue cuando lo supe: aquella chica de cabellos castaños, ojos tan verdes como un bosque en plena primavera, piel tan suave y blanca como la nieve y con un aroma a manilvas y flor de cerezos, era mi otra mitad…

—Pau, sé que es algo apresurado, tomando en cuenta que aún no te he pedido que salgamos y que apenas nos conocimos pero ¿sabes una cosa?… Quiero estar contigo más que con cualquier otra persona.

~ • ~

"_Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras,_

_Naturalmente volteamos a vernos el uno al otro y sonreímos._

_Era como si otra vez regresáramos a aquel tiempo…"_

No hay nada más que quiera en estos momentos que verte una vez más.

No tienes idea de cuanto quiero mirarte, abrazarte, soñarte…

Tocarte… acariciarte…

Besarte…

Cuando te conocí fue como si hubiese abierto por primera vez los ojos, no sabía lo que era amar hasta que llegaste tú. Tu sonrisa me enseñó que tras las nubes siempre va a estar el Sol…

Paulina, escucha mis plegarias: por favor, regresa a mí.

Sin ti no sé seguir. Mi camino eres tú. Cuando estaba contigo se detenía el reloj…

No puedes negarlo, en aquel entonces lo sentimos los dos, el corazón mismo nos habló, aquellas palabras que al oído nos susurró: "Quiero tenerte junto a mí".

Amor es lo que siento por ti, eres todo para mí.

Tú eres lo que necesito y no hay nada que anhele más que vivir contigo cada instante.

En tus ojos veía el mundo de color, en tus brazos descubrí el amor. Por favor, dime que tú lates por mí también…

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás para decirte estas palabras lo haría. Sería el hombre que realmente merecías y no el cobarde que ahora llora tu partida…

Dame una oportunidad más para demostrarte que he madurado, ya no negaré más este sentimiento que nació en mí solamente por ti.

No me daré por vencido. Te encontraré, y cuando lo haga te confesaré todo…

Esto que siento profundo en mi corazón llamado AMOR…

~ • ~

"_Recordé el primer invierno cuando fuimos juntos a Sakuragicho,_

_en un inesperado momento vi tu rostro y quedé fascinado._

_Quiero escuchar nuevamente tu voz, _

_por eso iré a verte y otra vez te diré lo mismo que te dije aquel día…_

"_Quiero estar contigo"._

_**Flashback #2**_

_**SAKURAGICHO.**_

Cuando te vi llegar corriendo hasta mí, con tu cabello suelto, bailando al compás del viento, no me quedaron más dudas…

Eras para mí.

No sabía cómo o cuándo, pero tu personalidad, tu carisma, tu manera de pensar, tu forma de ver el mundo, en pocas palabras: toda tú, destruyeron todo lo gris en mi interior. Mi soledad, mi parquedad, mi amargura… lo transformaste en bondad.

Me hiciste sentir una persona nueva…

Como un fénix renaciendo de las cenizas…

No sabía que clase de hechizo habías lanzado sobre mí pero tenía la certeza de que, fuera lo que fuera, ya no había vuelta atrás: estaba completamente enamorado.

Toda mi vida había vivido en tonos grises, era como si estuviese rodeado de un mar de gente pero aun así estaba solo, vacío, sin un motivo que me permitiera seguir avanzando, y cuando llegaste todo se iluminó, los colores entraron a mi vida y me dieron una razón para luchar con uñas y dientes por lo que amaba.

Me cambiaste, le diste un giro de ciento ochenta grados a mi mundo y en ese instante juré que jamás dejaría que te fueras de mi lado.

—Perdóname por el retraso Ken, tuve unas cuantas cosas que resolver antes de venir que, si no hubiese sido por Inocchi, todavía hubiese tardo más —se disculpó, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Y yo, como tal marinero hechizado por el canto de una sirena, solamente te sonreí, deleitándome con el sonido de tu voz.

Desde la vez que nos conocimos solamente nos habíamos visto en una ocasión más: jamás se me hubiese cruzado por la mente que estarías aquel día en la presentación pública que V6 daría para promocionar su nuevo single y, que además de eso, habías llegado a Japón como invitada de honor de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Había sido la sorpresa de mi vida.

Después de darme cuenta de que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ti, me decidí a actuar y, sin pensarlo dos veces, te invité a pasar un día conmigo.

Y ahora ahí estábamos, disfrutando de las primeras nevadas invernales en Sakuragicho.

—No te preocupes, no tardaste demasiado.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ha pasado casi una hora! —exclamó sorprendida.

—En serio, está bien, por ti esperaría toda una eternidad —respondí sin poder controlar el intento de sonrisa que tenía plasmada en mi rostro, después de estar tanto tiempo sonriendo ya ni siquiera podía sentir los músculos de mi mandíbula.

—No me tientes —bromeó. Se relajó un poco más y comenzó a observar el lugar con más detenimiento, quizás preguntándose qué hacíamos en una estación de trenes—. Entonces… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Es una sorpresa —me limité a contestarle.

Justo entonces entrecerró los ojos con picardía y me sonrió como si estuviese tramando algo. Aquel gesto terminó por derrumbar todas mis murallas.

Estuvimos caminando por la estación varios minutos hasta llegar a la taquilla de los boletos. Compré los que necesitaríamos durante nuestra cita y luego nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de la plataforma donde hacía parada el tren con destino a Kioto. No sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que aquel día se convertiría en la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

—¿Vamos a Kioto? —preguntó sonriente.

—Así es, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer y muchos lugares que visitar allá, pero si no quieres salir de Tokio podemos hacer algo más aquí.

No hubiese querido proponerle aquello porque en el fondo, esperaba que aceptara pasar un día lejos de todas las personas que habían venido con ella, que solamente pudiésemos disfrutarlo nosotros dos pero, siendo realista, tampoco podía obligarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Jamás había sido un hombre machista, ni con mi familia ni con las chicas con las que salí anteriormente.

Y esta vez tampoco sería la excepción.

Mucho menos con ella.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? Me fascina la idea de ir a Kioto, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí antes. Eres un caso especial Ken Miyake… y te lo agradezco.

Sus ojos brillaron como el cristal justo después de decir esas palabras.

Claramente sentí como algo dentro de mí se encendió: verla así, casi al borde de las lágrimas, me hizo entender que jamás había tenido una experiencia tan normal como esa con alguien como yo. Por supuesto, aquello me hizo sonreír como si de repente me hubiese convertido en alguien especial para ella. Y no deseaba que, lo que fuese que estuviese naciendo entre los dos, desapareciera.

En ese momento me juré protegerla de todo aquel que se atreviera a lastimarla.

En ese instante, levanté inconscientemente mis manos y tomé su rostro entre ellas. Nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que fácilmente podía saborear su cálido aliento sobre mi piel. Olía a coco. Su aroma me hizo sentirme momentáneamente en el paraíso.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago porque me gusta tu compañía. Pau, no sé que es lo que te haya pasado o cómo ha sido tu vida y espero, sinceramente, que con el tiempo pueda llegar a saberlo, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de la forma como te haya tratado el resto del mundo será una pequeñez comparada a como yo planeo hacerlo —le dije, provocando que sus ojos se humedecieran más, pero lejos de llorar de tristeza, supe que más bien era de felicidad. Aun así no me gustaba verla de aquella forma—. No quiero que llores más, princesa. Eres un alma bellísima, un ángel que la naturaleza nos hizo el favor de mandarnos. El mundo es un lugar malo, peligroso, egocentrista, envidioso, podrido y todo lo que se te ocurra llamarle, y tú eres lo poco que queda de la pureza que alguna vez haya pisado sus tierras. De alguna forma, estando aquí parado a tu lado, presiento que aún guardas muchas cosas dentro de ti, que te da miedo abrirte a intentar algo nuevo, algo distinto a lo que estás acostumbrada, que quizás tengas miedo a herirme o a herirte a ti misma en el camino pero te juro que, por lo más sagrado que tengo, jamás te lastimaría. Te has convertido en alguien indispensable para mí, tanto que eres como el oxígeno que necesito para respirar, y no pienso dejar que tu fuego, ese que ilumina mi alma y le da fuerzas para seguir viviendo, se extinga. Por si tú te vas, no hay poder que pueda salvarme de la obscuridad.

Por unos instantes, ella se quedó perpleja. Sabía que había logrado mover algo en su interior que la lastimaba, pero si no era capaz de sentirme con la fuerza suficiente para despertar a sus demonios y dominarlos, entonces no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar a su lado.

En ese momento ella parpadeó varias veces, dejando que sus hermosos ojos verdes pasaran de la tristeza a la esperanza y me sonrió como si fuese el último día de su vida.

Si lo que ella necesitaba era que yo fuera su caballero de armadura dorada, entonces lo sería.

—Eres una persona muy hermosa, Ken. No sé que hice para merecer a alguien como tú. Toda mi vida he estado en las sombras. Mi pasado está lleno de las atrocidades más horribles que pueda imaginar, cosas que jamás te cruzarían por la cabeza. De verdad aprecio todo lo que haces por mí pero debemos ser realistas: alguien como tú, con esa calidez, esas ganas de vivir, con esa ternura y ese valor que llevas dentro jamás podría estar con alguien como yo: un demonio frío, despiadado, lleno de rencor, podrido, malvado, que acabaría con el más mínimo avispo de alegría en tu corazón. Mi obscuridad acabaría devorando tu luz, y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que algo así ocurra. No te mereces que yo mate cada una de tus virtudes. Mereces a alguien que pueda ser igual que tú, que la pureza de su corazón y su alma sean capaces de complementar las tuyas para que el mundo vuelva a creer en una salvación —explicó, pero esta vez dejó que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas—. Yo jamás podré darte lo que buscas.

Escucharla decir aquellas palabras fue un golpe duro para mí. Estaba furioso. Jamás me había considerado un chico vengativo, o de malos sentimientos, pero con sólo observar como ella se estremecía con cada palabra que salía de su boca fue como una bomba de tiempo en mi interior. Quería sangre. Deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas, matar con mis propias manos a todos aquellos que la habían obligado a pensar que su vida no valía la pena, que su mera existencia era una falla, un error.

No.

¡Eso jamás!

Ella era un espíritu libre y salvaje. Destinada a lograr grandes cosas y salvar a aquellos que merecían su piedad. Aún no podía creer que yo mismo hubiese estado incluido entre esas personas pero ahí estaba: un claro ejemplo del perdón del Dios creador del universo.

Y ahora era mi turno de salvarla.

Yo sería el Elegido.

El único capaz de traerla de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

Amarla por sobre todas las cosas.

El que alejaría todas sus tristezas y la llenaría de felicidad.

Aquel al que podía acudir cuando no tuviese ningún otro lado a donde correr.

Sería el hombre que la abrazaría fuerte y que se aseguraría de que estuviese bien.

Ella significaba todo para mí y NO la dejaría caer más profundo dentro de toda esa desolación. Quizás ella tenía razón, su corazón estaba envuelto de obscuridad pero, así como ella había sido mi luz, yo sería la de ella. La llevaría de la penumbra a la luz, y si alguien osaba herirla nuevamente, primero tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

—Paulina, escúchame bien porque no quiero que después no digas que no te lo advertí —comencé a hablar, sosteniendo aún su rostro ente mis manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—: jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Ya te lo dije: no sé que clase de horrible pasado cargues sobre tus hombros pero ahí está mi punto, el pasado es el pasado, lo que importa es que tu presente y tu futuro sean mucho mejores. No te cierres. Abre tu corazón a las posibilidades que tu vida te está ofreciendo —acerqué más mi cara hacia la de ella hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron—. Déjame entrar y mostrarte lo maravillo que es vivir.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Me sentía un maldito desquiciado por llevarla a tal punto, pero no tenía otra opción. Debía ser fuerte.

Por ella…

Por mí…

Por ambos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y su mirada fue tan penetrante que me hizo sentir un ligero tirón en el pecho. Mi corazón libraba una incansable guerra, y con cada latido que daba parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi interior. Aquella mirada que sus ojos me proyectaban era de un alma que finalmente había encontrado su hogar.

La observé detenidamente durante varios segundos estudiando cada detalle de su rostro. Jamás lo había visto tan de cerca. Parecía que había sido tallado por los ángeles del Cielo. Me quedé fascinado.

Quité mis manos de su rostro para tomarla de los hombros y atraerla hacia mí, apretándola entre mis brazos. Por nada del mundo le permitiría alejarse de mí. Fuese lo que fuese lo superaríamos juntos.

—No tienes que seguir escondiéndote, Pau. Ahora estás a mi lado y te lo vuelvo a repetir —la separé un poco de mí para volver a verla a los ojos—: pase lo que pase, quiero estar contigo.

Después de eso volví a acercar mi rostro al suyo y la besé… sin pensamientos secundarios, sin dobles intenciones, sin lujuria, sin querer tomar el control de la situación… me apoderé de sus labios suavemente, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella, haciéndola sentir segura, querida… amada.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ella comenzó a corresponderme y, como si fuera un espectáculo digno de una película romántica, las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir y a reír, siendo los únicos testigos de aquella declaración de amor que había profesado por primera y única vez en mi vida, y fue la experiencia de la que estaba seguro que haría de ese día el más especial de mi existencia.

~ • ~

"_En algún momento pasado,_

_Cada día es diferente de cómo nos conocimos_

_Pero incluso ahora mis sentimientos hacia ti no se han debilitado ni nublado del todo_

_E incluso ahora son más fuertes,_

_Porque me di cuenta de lo que había en mi interior._

_Te abrazaré muy, muy fuertemente aquí y ahora mismo,_

_Y te diré lo mismo que te dije aquel día…_

"_Quiero estar contigo"._

_**Flashback #3 **_

_**MUÉRDAGOS Y REGALOS.**_

El primer veinticinco de diciembre que pasamos juntos fue como un sueño hecho realidad para mí. Tus amigos, el chico al que te referías como "tu guardián" y el resto de V6 habíamos pasado Nochebuena en casa de Inocchi y, afortunadamente, tú y yo habíamos podido celebrar aquella fecha juntos.

En la mañana, cuando el Sol salió, me desperté sintiéndome el hombre con más suerte en el mundo. Ahí estabas, justo a mi lado en la cama aún dormida y con un deslumbrante semblante en su rostro.

Estabas sonriendo.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente.

Te susurré al oído y te estremeciste de una manera tan tierna que no pude evitar colocar mi nariz sobre tu nuca y recorrer toda tu espalda.

En ese momento naturalmente te reíste y despertaste.

—Basta, Ken, me haces cosquillas —me reclamaste mientras te dabas la vuelta sobre el colchón hacia mí. Me miraste entre sueños y con una gran sonrisa me dijiste—: Buenos días.

—Buenos días —volví a decirte.

Me acerqué a ti y te di un beso que duró varios segundos.

Me levanté de la cama colocándome un albornoz, me acerqué a una mesa y tomé una caja forrada con un papel de estampados navideños. Regresé y la tendí hacia ti.

—Feliz Navidad —murmuré.

En ese momento me dedicaste la que siempre creí que era tu mejor sonrisa. No podía quitar mi mirada de ti, ni siquiera aun cuando después de abrir tu regalo me envolviste con tus brazos repitiéndome que nadie jamás, además de tu familia y amigos, había sido tan detallista contigo.

Para ese entonces yo ya me encontraba perdido entre tu aroma a manilvas matutino y el brillo de tus ojos.

—Muchas gracias, no tienes idea de cuan feliz estoy contigo a mi lado, eres lo que le hacía falta a mi vida y ahora me siento completa —dijiste.

—Te mereces eso y mucho más.

Volviste a reír y regresaste tu mirada a tu reciente regalo. La forma en como lo mirabas me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Estabas tan feliz y asombrada a la vez que no estaba del todo seguro de si te había gustado o no.

Cuando terminaste de observarlo procedí a explicarte por qué había escogido regalarte aquel diario.

—Mientras el tiempo pasa, nosotros cambiamos. Vivimos mil experiencias tanto buenas como malas a lo largo de nuestras vidas y creo que el sólo hecho de vivir es la mayor satisfacción que podemos experimentar —le expliqué—. Tú y yo somos un ejemplo de ello. Creo que, sin importar que cosas nos esperen de ahora en adelante, debemos disfrutarlas al máximo y aprender de ellas lo más que podamos. Si en algún momento nos equivocamos entonces tendremos la certeza de saber que vamos por el camino correcto, porque si no fuese así, entonces la vida no tendría ningún sentido. Hay que luchar por aquello que queremos conseguir, habrá veces que perdamos alguna que otra batalla pero debes saber que la guerra continuará. Este diario es un obsequio para que escribas todo aquello que tú quieras, aquellos sentimientos que guardas en tu interior, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, alguno que otro recuerdo que quieras conservar como el día que te gradúes de la universidad, tu primer empleo, tu boda, tu luna de miel, el nacimiento de tu primer hijo, su primera palabra… cosas importantes para ti que quizás con el tiempo tu mente llegue a olvidar sin querer pero que estarán plasmadas en estas hojas y que cuando, en un momento futuro, lo vuelvas a abrir, recuerdes todas aquellas cosas maravillosas por las que luchaste y valió la pena cada gramo de tu esfuerzo.

En un instante de aquel mágico momento que estábamos compartiendo, comenzaste a derramar lágrimas. Cerraste tus ojos con fuerza y te lanzaste sobre mí, apretándome en el abrazo más tierno y conmovedor que haya experimentado jamás. Tenía la certeza que de alguna manera eso te hacia sentir mejor, yo quería enseñarte lo que era amar, quería que me dieras esa oportunidad y en ese momento estaba plenamente feliz de haber logrado mi cometido.

—Toda mi vida he estado en una lucha constante por aquello que amo, pagando siempre el precio más alto que puedas imaginar, derramando lágrimas o incluso sangre, perdiendo a aquellos por los que tanto me esfuerzo por proteger o abriendo heridas que apenas habían comenzado a cicatrizar. Todo el tiempo tengo que estar con la guardia arriba debido a mi pasado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan leal y valiente como tú: una persona tan dispuesta como yo a sacrificarse por aquellos que lo necesitan. Eres la mejor experiencia de mi atormentada existencia Ken, sin tu apoyo, cariño y confianza ten por seguro que aún estaría tan perdida como cuando me encontraste, y te estaré eternamente agradecida por ello —me confesaste.

Solté un largo suspiro y, así como tú me habías tomado entre tus brazos, esta vez lo hice yo, y te apreté todo lo que pude temiendo que fueses una alucinación. Ante mis ojos eras como una pequeña niña buscando refugio, un lugar al que pudieses llamar hogar, donde nadie te lastimara y tuvieses la seguridad de saber que siempre podías ir ahí y protegerte de los peligros de la vida.

Tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez en Sakuragicho, volví a jurarme que yo sería tu salvación, y que costara lo que costara, estaría siempre a tu lado, hombro con hombro, tal y como un hombre y su mujer debían estar.

Ahora fue tu turno de levantarte de la cama. Te acercaste a tu closet y de ahí sacaste una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel plateado con un moño rojo. Regresaste a la cama dando pequeños brincos como una niña y te colocaste sobre mi regazo, tendiéndome ese objeto.

—Este es mi regalo para ti —me susurraste cerca de mi oído antes de separarte de mí.

Aquel detalle logró descolocarme. Nunca había pensando que tú también habías comprado algo para mí cuando jamás te había dado indicio de que lo hicieras, por lo tanto, ese gesto de tu parte me emocionó demasiado. Abrí la envoltura impacientemente y cuando por fin tuve aquella ajorca entre mis manos me sentí como un niño en navidad; lo cual, literalmente, estaba pasando.

—La adquirí en Goro's —dijiste, mirándome con una expresión taciturna—. Sé lo mucho que te gustan los accesorios de esa tienda y quise agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí durante el escaso mes que tenemos de conocernos con algo único en el mundo.

Te detuviste a tomar la ajorca en tus manos para darle la vuelta y mostrarme su cara interior, y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver grabado "KxP: 4 seasons with u'r LOVE within my 3".

—Gracias a todo lo que sé de V6 por ser su fan, he podido conocerlos un poco a cada uno de ustedes pero, al ser tú mi favorito, me concentré mucho en buscar algo que fuese de acuerdo a tus gustos y que pudieses traer siempre contigo, un brazalete como el que has tenido desde siempre me pareció una buena idea —me explicaste.

—Es hermoso, muchas gracias, amor —te sonreí—. ¿Y qué significa el grabado?

—Es una promesa —me dijiste, pero recuerdo que, en mi confusión, levanté una ceja y tú reíste antes de continuar hablando—. Quiero decir que este grabado es algo así como una clase de voto. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ni nada por el estilo, sino que con esto me estoy comprometiendo a ser la chica que te mereces durante el año que estaré a tu lado y, si tú aún quieres y estás dispuesto a seguir conmigo, también será por el resto de nuestras vidas. Las cuatro estaciones representan los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año y quiero vivir cada uno de ellos tu lado.

—Claro que me encantaría estar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas, y sería todo un honor para mí que más adelante te convirtieras en la señora Miyake —te dije.

Recuerdo que en ese momento te sonrojaste arrebatadoramente, tanto, que todo tu cuerpo se estremeció, e incluso podía escuchar claramente los latidos frenéticos de tu corazón. Nuestra relación apenas iba comenzando, no tenía caso que nos diéramos prisa cuando aún quedaba demasiado por saber uno del otro, sin embargo, verte de aquella forma, tan rebosante de felicidad, me hizo querer arrojarte de vuelta a la cama y hacerte mía todo el día. Sin prisas, ni gente que estuviera constantemente a nuestro alrededor, solamente tú y yo bajo las cobijas conociéndonos íntimamente.

Lamentablemente la magia del momento fue interrumpida por la voz de tu guardián, aclamando por ti al otro lado de la puerta, avisándonos que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Nadie sabía que habíamos pasado la noche juntos, compartiendo incontables sensaciones que solamente podían ser satisfechas cuando estábamos juntos, por lo tanto, tuviste que responderle para no levantar sospechas y después procedimos a vestirnos.

—¿Sabes de dónde viene la famosa tradición del beso bajo el muérdago? —le pregunté una vez que estuvimos listos para bajar a desayunar.

—¿La conoces? ¿En serio? —me preguntaste un tanto divertida por saber que estaba familiarizado con dicha leyenda.

—Claro, me fascina tener conocimiento general de algunos temas.

Reíste sonoramente ante mi comentario y me tentaste a contarte la historia.

—Ilumíneme, señor-experto-en-temas-generales.

Fue mi turno de echarme a reír. Siempre fuiste buena inventando formas graciosas de llamar a las personas.

—Es una costumbre que tiene su origen en un mito nórdico relatado en la Edda poética compilada en el siglo XIII. En la mitología nórdica, Baldur comenzó a tener pesadillas, y su madre Frigga, diosa del amor y que sabía leer sus sueños, vio que su hijo iba a morir. Los dioses se reunieron y listaron las cosas que podían matar a Baldur. Frigga cogió la lista y fue a los nueve mundos para hacer jurar a todos los que estaban en la lista que no harían daño a su hijo. Todos excepto el muérdago, ya que Frigga no lo vio como algo amenazante. Loki, dios de la desdicha, buscó algo que matara a Baldur, pero al no encontrarlo, habló con la propia Frigga disfrazado de anciana. La atosigó hasta que confesó. Entonces huyó y cogió una rama de muérdago, con la que hizo una flecha. Debido a que Frigga había hecho prometer a todos que no dañarían a Baldur, este se creyó invulnerable y pidió a los dioses que le lanzaran todos los objetos dañinos que tuvieran, ya que no le harían nada. Entonces Loki dio la flecha a Höðr, el hermano ciego de Baldur, ayudándolo a disparar. Como era de esperar, la flecha mató a Baldur. Frigga, aún sabiendo que Baldur estaba condenado, intentó alterar su destino. Tras su muerte intentó rescatarlo del inframundo. En algunas versiones, a partir de entonces el muérdago se convirtió en sagrado ya que Frigga prometió que no se volvería a utilizar como un arma, besando a todos los que estuvieran bajo él. Además, sus lágrimas por la pérdida de su hijo se convirtieron en las bayas blancas de la planta.

El semblante de tu rostro fue de completa sorpresa. Creo que jamás pensaste que hablaba en serio cuando te dije que conocía la leyenda. Yo me reí al verte con aquel gesto dibujado en tus facciones. Amaba la forma en como lograba descolocarte en ocasiones, siempre eran mi mejor oportunidad para hacerte reír y crear momentos inolvidables sólo para los dos.

—¿Te sorprendí, huh? —te pregunté, levantando mis cejas y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquella que te fascinaba.

—Sí, de verdad creí que estabas jugando conmigo pero ya vi que no, ¿cómo es que la conoces?

—Te lo dije, me gusta saber de temas generales, además… es una historia muy bonita —agregué y moviste tu cabeza en leves asentimientos, mostrándote de acuerdo conmigo. Después de eso proseguí con el final—. ¿Sabes? El muérdago también era considerado una planta mágica por los druidas, asociándolo, entre otras cosas, con la fertilidad ya que se comparaban sus bayas blancas con el semen. También se consideraba mágico porque permanecía verde todo el año, mientras que otras plantas morían en invierno, teniendo por costumbre llevarlos a sus casas durante el solsticio de invierno.

Y, por segunda vez aquella mañana, tu rostro volvió a tomar una mueca de sorpresa. Tu mandíbula cayó dos centímetros y pusiste los ojos en blanco.

—¡Cómo crees! ¿Sabes lo que son los druidas? —me preguntaste sin cambiar tu tono sorpresivo.

—Sí, son personas con la habilidad de hacer magia —te respondí, causando que abrieras todavía más los ojos—. Eran brujas y magos con un asombroso poder de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza, por lo tanto, también eran considerados como los siervos de ésta. En la antigüedad, estas personas no contaban las famosas varitas, que servían para canalizar el poder de quien la usara y así tener más certeza al momento de exteriorizar su magia. Se dice que fueron creadas por el mago más poderoso que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra.

—Merlín —completaste.

—Así es, ¿también conoces sobre ellos? —te pregunté y asentiste tres veces. En esta ocasión fue mi turno de sorprenderme, cuando te había preguntado no creí que supieras mucho del tema, ni mucho menos que te interesara—. ¿Te gustan este tipo de trivialidades?

—Digamos que estoy _familiarizada _con alguna que otra —sonreíste—. ¿Y a qué viene todo esto Ken?

—Bueno, mi intención había sido enfocarme solamente con lo del muérdago, pero tú siempre buscas la forma de extender la conversación, no digo que me moleste, sólo que saqué el tema porque se presentó la ocasión…

—¿Se presentó la ocasión? ¿Qué quieres decir? —me preguntaste frunciendo tu ceño.

Te sonreí sin responderte. Te tomé de ambas manos y nos encaminé hacia la puerta entreabierta. Una vez ahí, la abrí completamente para poder salir del cuarto pero antes de hacerlo, nos coloqué bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Mira hacia arriba —te señalé con el dedo.

Dirigiste tu mirada hacia donde te había dicho y, en el momento que viste el muérdago colgando sobre nosotros, esbozaste nuevamente una sonrisa y volviste tus ojos hacia mí. En ese momento quedé embelesado por su brillo. Fue como si, de pronto, hubiese regresado en el tiempo hasta el día que te conocí.

—¡Santos Dioses! ¿Cuándo lo colgaste? No estaba ahí cuando entramos hoy en la madrugada.

—Bueno, no fue fácil, tuve que ser muy silencioso, yo creí que solamente tenías un guardián pero al parecer a tus hermanos también les gusta mucho ese trabajo.

Volviste a echarte a reír como si de verdad fuese algo gracioso.

—¡Hey! ¡No te rías! ¡Casi me atrapan!

—Perdona, es que no puedo creer hasta que límite estás dispuesto a llegar con tal de hacerme feliz.

—Para eso vivo, princesa.

En este punto, tú ya habías rodeado mi cuello con tus brazos y yo también ya había colocado mis manos sobre tus caderas. Nuestros rostros estaban separados solamente por cinco centímetros, distancia a la cual, nuestras narices alcanzaban a acariciarse mutuamente.

—Gracias. Siempre sabes como sorprenderme —murmuraste suavemente.

—Es una de mis especialidades, amor.

Ambos sonreímos como dos enamorados y después de eso nos fundimos en un beso que selló nuestra promesa de amor, siendo testigos solamente la luz del Sol y aquel muérdago, que inexplicablemente comenzó a crecer rápidamente.

~ • ~

"_Estaré contigo siempre, cualquier día y nunca estaré lejos de ti._

_Estaré contigo siempre con estas inalterables emociones._

_Y ahora te diré fuerte y sinceramente que…_

"_¡TE AMO!"_

Tú me convertiste en el hombre que soy ahora y sólo por ti continuaré siendo esta nueva versión de mi persona. Gracias a ti conocí el mundo. Gracias a ti ahora sé lo que es el verdadero amor.

Te buscaré. Te encontraré. Y cuando lo haga, te volveré a decir aquellas palabras que te juré… "Quiero estar por siempre contigo".

Te amo.

Y lo haré hasta que encuentre mi muerte…

O te encuentre a ti.


End file.
